


Painting Commission

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Consensual bondage, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yusuke gets commissioned a painting and asks both Ryuji and Ren to model for him... NudeThe picture used in this fic was by Abalion @AbalionArt and used with his permission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Painting Commission

**Author's Note:**

> The picture used in this fic was by Abalion @AbalionArt and used with his permission.  
> The setting is just after Madarame's palace, but not before his change of heart.

The Phantom Thieves who were attending Shujin High were eating their lunch by the rooftop. Ryuji, Anne and Ren were simply laughing and talking when their phones made a sound.

“Not mine.” Anne informed as she looked at her phone.

“It’s from Yusuke.” Ren shared.

“What’s it say?” Anne asked in curiosity.

“He wants me to model for him?” Ren’s eyes narrowed at his phone.

“For real?” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “I’ve got the same text from him as well.” He shared. “Look.”

Ren and Ryuji exchanged phones, sure enough, the both of them received identical messages just with different names.

“What? I’m not good enough to be his model now?” Anne pouted. “After all that work against Madarame?”

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Ren offered. “All of us know of Yusuke’s financial situation right?”

“He won’t know a budget even if it bit his dick.” Ryuji chuckled.

“Right.” Ren nodded. “I offered Yusuke a suggestion.” He explained. “With his talent, he can put his talent up for commissions.”

“That’s right!” Ryuji nodded. “Rich big wigs do try have a painting of their mugs and all that shizz.” He realized. “He could use that to earn some money.” He snickered. “He could even charge them as high as he wants.”

“Why’d he choose you?” Anne questioned. “Shouldn’t he be painting the one who commissioned him?”

“I sent a reply regarding that.” Ren nodded.

A few moments later, Ren’s phone sounded once more. He retrieved the phone and read the message on it.

“Someone commissioned him for a nude painting of young males.” Ren blushed as he read the text.

“Wha-!” Ryuji exclaimed “Are you for real?!”

“Suddenly, I’m glad Morgana’s not with us today.” Ren cringed at the thought.

“You do know, the both of you can decline right?” Anne offered. “I was angry when you two decided to use me as bait and forced me to agree to his nude painting request.” She admitted. “Does not mean I want the same fate to fall on the both of you.”

“I am not that petty.”

“I don’t know.” Ryuji looked at Ren. “Guy needs to eat.”

“I agree.” Ren nodded.

“How about this, I’ll agree to his nude painting Ren and you just decline him.” Ryuji offered. “I mean, how hard could posing naked be?”

“Very hard.” Anne replied dryly.

“I understand Yusuke needs to eat but come on, it’s not right to be forcing yourselves to do things you aren’t comfortable with.” Anne insisted. “There must be some other way for Yusuke to gain some money, right?”

“There is.” Ren nodded.

“However, he’d be earning and at the same time doing what he loves.” Ryuji added. “Posing naked for a dude is a small sacrifice to make for him to eat.”

“If you’re sure Ryuji.” Anne looked conflicted.

“Don’t worry Anne.” Ryuji assured. “Yusuke may say weird shit now and again but he’s just like us.” He grinned. “A phantom thief.”

“Ryuji! Inner voice!” Anne chided.

“Speaking of which.” Ren voiced out. “What kind of leader would I be if I won’t be willing to sacrifice something so little for the sake of the team?”

“If the both of you are sure.” Anne sighed. “Just be careful alright?”

“We will.”

* * *

Ryuji and Ren arrived at the old shack were Yusuke once resided when he was still under Madarame’s thumb. He had explained via text message why he chose the old shack as the location of their painting.

The sun was setting when both Ryuji and Ren knocked on the shack’s door.

“Good you’ve arrived.” Yusuke greeted his friends as soon as they arrived. “I do apologize for asking this of you on short notice.” He bowed.

“No worries man.” Ryuji assured. “It’s the least we could do after what we did with Anne.”

“Let bygones be bygones Ryuji.” Yusuke shook his head.

“Shall we get started then?” Ren offered. “Not to rush but, it is after school.” He pointed out.”

“Of course.” Yusuke nodded. “Please strip your clothes except your underwear.” He instructed.

“Isn’t this a nude painting?” Ryuji questioned as he removed his blazer and shirt.

“It is.” Yusuke nodded. “However, the customer would like to see the underwear as well.” He explained. “Which still perplexes me.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Ryuji assured the painter. “People have some weird taste.”

The pair of boys continued to strip their clothes and socks until they were only wearing their underwear. Ren was wearing a pair of plain red boxer shorts with black and white hem.

Ryuji was wearing a pair of pink boxer shorts with a white hem.

“In any case, Ryuji stand beside that pole over there.” Yusuke instructed.

Yusuke retrieved some rope from the storage area, and placed it on the floor.

“That’s some kinky shit.” Ryuji observed.

“There’s still time to refuse.” Yusuke stated. “The commission stated that the subjects should be depicted as restrained in anyway.”

“So essentially, Ryuji and I will be tied up?” Ren asked rhetorically.

“I’m down.” Ryuji shrugged. “Just give Joker or me half of what you earned.” He stated seriously.

“Ryuji.” Ren’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s not like that geez.” Ryuji groaned. “We’re going to buy Yusuke the food ourselves.” He explained himself. “If he’s left to buy his own food, he’d just buy beans to stave off hunger.” He added. “Use the rest of the money for his paint supplies.”

“What’s wrong with how I manage my money?” Yusuke frowned.

“Dude, look at a mirror.” Ryuji groaned. “You’re thin as it is, you need to gain some weight.”

“What Ryuji means is that you look malnourished.” Ren rephrased Ryuji’s statement. “You need more than just beans if you want to continue to doing what you love.” He explained. “What good are your painting supplies if you’re too sick to paint?”

“I see.” Yusuke nodded. “Then we have a deal.” He declared. “You’d do well if you lessen your vulgarity Ryuji.” He offered a suggestion.

Ryuji simply grumbled but he nonetheless stood next to the pole as the painter instructed.

“Ren, could you raise Ryuji until he’s only standing on his toes?” Yusuke instructed.

“Why’d I gotta stand on my toes?” Ryuji asked.

“Aesthetic.” Yusuke shrugged.

“Can’t argue with that.” Ren nodded.

Ren complied with the instruction and went behind his best friend and slightly raised him up until the painter’s specifications were met.

Yusuke then began tying the rope around Ryuji, on the former track star’s chest, biceps and neck. Ryuji’s wrists were then bound together behind the steel pole with a piece of rope, connecting the torso’s harness with the wrists’ restraints to the several holes at the back of the pole, which can support the former track star’s body weight.

The ropes perfectly framed Ryuji’s muscled torso, from his chest, and abs.

“You can release him now Ren.” Yusuke ordered. “You can kneel in front of Ryuji then get his dick out, but don’t pull his boxers down, just expose his dick.” He continued his instructions. “You can start giving him a handjob or a blowjob and get him hard.”

Ren complied with Yusuke’s instructions wordlessly and exposed Ryuji’s dick without pulling down his pink boxer shorts. He then put the flaccid dick inside his mouth and bobbed his head forwards and backwards.

Ryuji on the other hand groaned and moaned in pleasure. He didn’t think getting a blowjob and handjob while being tied up would turn him on so much.

“R-Ren.” Ryuji managed to utter out. “Th-that’s g-go-good.”

As soon as Yusuke finished speaking, he retrieved another piece of rope and tied the ex-track star’s thighs together and did the same to his ankles.

“How do you like that Ryuji?” Yusuke queried.

“I-it’s f-fine.” Ryuji moaned. “St-still n-new to this bondage schtik.” He admitted in between moans.

“G-gah It feels good.”

“I see.” Yusuke nodded. “Ren continue what you’re doing.” Yusuke instructed.

The painter retrieved another piece of rope and began tying up Ren’s torso in the same way he tied Ryuji’s upper body. Yusuke also tied Ren’s arms behind his back as the leader of the Phantom Thieves continued to suck on Ryuji’s cock.

Yusuke retrieved four more pieces of ropes and tied Ren’s right thigh and connected it with his right shin, he also did the same with Ren’s left thigh and left shin.

“I will now commence getting you hard Ren.” Yusuke informed.

“Looking forward to it.” Ren smirked.

Yusuke knelt beside Ren’s form and began caressing the unmistakable tent that was forming on his boxer shorts.

“That’s good.” Ren moaned. “K-keep it up.”

“R-ren don’t stop.” Ryuji whined

“Will do.” Yusuke agreed as he pulled down the frontal hem of Ren’s boxers and exposed both his cock and balls.

Yusuke lied down just beneath Ren’s balls and started licking them as he raised both of his hands to play with his leader’s nipples.

“G-gah.” Ren moaned as soon as Yusuke played with his nipples. “R-re-relax Ryu.” He managed to assure before continuing on his task.

Ryuji could only do nothing else but moan and groan in pleasure as he watched his best friend’s balls getting licked and nipples getting played, while said best friend was sucking and slurping on his cock. He tried to wiggle free from his restraints but Yusuke’s knots secured him in place.

Yusuke got in all fours and began sucking on Ren’s dick while his left hand caressed the balls while the other played with his nipples.

“A-aaah.” Ren moaned. “T-that f-fee-feels go-good.”

Yusuke did not acknowledge the praise as he continued on with his current task and alternated between licking Ren’s nipples and blowing his cock

“I’m go-gonna c-cu-“

“I-I’m also a-about too-“

Ren and Ryuji announced their impending ejaculations when Yusuke stopped and pushed Ren lightly, just enough to put distance between Ren’s head and Ryuji’s hard cock.

“What the heck man?!” Ryuji panted. “L-let us cum!”

Yusuke’s only reply was exposing Ryuji’s balls before retrieving two red ball gags. He immediately tied one on Ryuji’s mouth silencing his rather loud protests then proceeded to tie the other ball gag on Ren as well.

He retrieved Ren’s glasses from the table and put them on its owner’s head as Ryuji now struggled to get free from his bonds.

Yusuke retrieved a camera from inside cabinet then took pictures of his friends’ tied forms. He took a few more pictures from other angles before setting down the camera.

**[artwork by Abalion[@AbalionArt](https://twitter.com/AbalionArt) <https://twitter.com/AbalionArt> on twitter. Used with his permission]**

Yusuke removed the ball gags from Ryuji’s mouth.

“What the hell man?!” Ryuji yelled. “We did not consent to being gagged and have our pictures taken in this position?!”

“Would you rather have me stop there and started with my painting?” Yusuke questioned as he removed the gag from Ren.

“Yusuke has a point Ryuji.” Ren managed to pant out.

“He could’ve come clean from the start.” Ryuji pouted. “I would have said yes.”

“I read somewhere that no one wants to have their pictures taken when naked and tied up.” Yusuke answered honestly. “I operated behind those with what I have read.”

“Next time Yusuke, tell us everything up front okay?” Ren acquiesced. “Shall we continue?”

“We shall!” Yusuke nodded before locking his lips with Ryuji as he caressed the Sakamoto’s nipples.

Ren went with a different approach and took a page out of Yusuke’s book and licked Ryuji’s balls. The action elicited a moan in response from the Sakamoto.

Yusuke continued attacking Ryuji’s lips and collarbone with kisses as he removed his clothes until he was wearing nothing.

He gave Ryuji’s nipples one more lick before lying beneath Ren and licked his balls once more but his hands were now pumping Ren’s cock rather than play with his leader’s nipples.

“S-someone’s ha-hard.” Ryuji managed to moan out as he spied Yusuke’s rock hard appendage.

This continued on for a few moments with Ren alternating between licking on Ryuji’s shaft and balls to a full blown blowjob.

Yusuke alternating between sucking on Ren’s balls to licking it as he pumped on his leader’s dick.

Ryuji could only do nothing but watch Ren give him pleasure and Yusuke doing the same to his best friend.

“I-I’m go-gonna cum!” Ren groaned out.

“Go ahead.” Yusuke gave permission as he pumped Ren’s cock faster while still underneath his leader’s balls.

“Cumming!” Ren cried out as he came all over Yusuke’s torso, painting the painter in white seed.

Yusuke licked the remaining droplets of cum from Ren’s cock and tasted it.

“I do not know what this tastes like.” Yusuke commented. “It’s somewhat salty.” He commented.

Ren ignored the painter’s comment in favor of catching his breath, leaving Ryuji’s member unattended.

“Uh Guys? I’m still here.” Ryuji called the attention of his companions.

“Such impatience.” Yusuke sighed. “Very well.”

Ren simply rolled his eyes and continued his task of sucking on Ryuji’s cock.

Yusuke on the other hand went behind the tied up former track star. Without warning, the painter started playing on Ryuji’s nipples as he locked lips with the athlete’s own lips.

The painter also made use of Ryuji’s hands and humped his own hard appendage on the track star’s restrained hands.

Ryuji’s response was gripping on the dick that was hitting him.

Ren continued to alternate between licking the entirety of the hard appendage and sucking on it like it was some ice pop.

Ryuji’s muffled moans and groans echoed throughout the room as the restrained Ren continued on licking and blowing on the athlete’s cock while Yusuke continued to play on the athlete’s nipples and locked lips with him.

Ryuji eventually managed to break his lips free to catch his breath.

“I-I I’m go-gonna c-cum.” Ryuji managed to utter out in between breaths.

“Ren stop.” Yusuke barked as he gripped the base of Ryuji’s cock.

“O-oh come on!” Ryuji whined. “Let me cum already.”

Yusuke’s only response was to pump the athlete’s cock at a slow pace, earning a moan as a response. The painter’s other hand removed Ren’s pair of glasses that he put on his leader’s restrained form when he gagged and took pictures of his friends.

“I wouldn’t have minded cum getting on them.” Ren stated before licking the tip of Ryuji’s cock.

“A-are yo-you done?” Ryuji asked. “C-can I-Can I cum?” Ryuji pleaded.

“You may.” Yusuke nodded as he begun to pump Ryuji’s cock at a faster rate.

“C-crap!” Ryuji groaned. “Cu-cu-cuming!” Ryuji let out as he sprayed his milk on his best friend, caking his hair and face with his cum.

“H-holy crap! Th-that was am-amazing.” Ryuji managed to say in between pants.

Ryuji looked down and saw the painter’s hard appendage.

“Dude, if you want help with that, could you maybe untie us first?” Ryuji suggested before pointing at the painter’s hard cock.

“Do not worry.” Yusuke assured. “I can help myself.”

Yusuke immediately grasped his cock and pumped it himself as he locked his lips with Ryuji’s.

Ren couldn’t help but give assistance to the artist, so what he did was return the favor. He licked on Yusuke’s balls while Ryuji was busy with the artist’s mouth.

“I-I’m a-about to ejaculate.” Yusuke cried out.

The artist immediately faced the restrained athlete and pumped his cock at a faster rate.

Not a moment later, Ryuji’s abdomen and pubic hair was coated in white seed courtesy of Yusuke Kitagawa.

“Holy shit dude.” Ryuji exclaimed. “You came a lot.”

“I don’t know, you came a lot too Ryuji.” Ren offered.

“Anyway, can you untie us now Yusuke?” Ryuji asked. “My hands and feet are getting numb.” He pleaded.

“Of course.”

* * *

Ren, Yusuke and Ryuji took a bath together, to save water, before dressing themselves.

“Remember Yusuke, you need to eat more.” Ryuji advised.

“Do not worry.’ Yusuke assured. “I will give Ren half of the payment for this commission.”

“I’ll hold you to that Yusuke.” Ren smiled.” You do need to eat more.”


End file.
